


Busty Angel Beauties.com

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is home alone and with his laptop! The website Busty Angel Beauties.com in mind as he hopes for his Angel to answer the phone, things get heated and fast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busty Angel Beauties.com

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SupernaturalGeekGirl and Gabey 

Dean had been waiting all day for Sammy to leave the bunker so that he could boot up his laptop and google Busty Angel Beauties.com that he had come across during one of their hunts. He was determined to find some hot Angel to talk too and get off from their little halos. Dean though wasn’t just looking for any angel, he was hoping he’d come across the blue eyed Angel that always wore his tie and trench coat. If he looked anything like the poster then Dean was in for one hell of a night.

As soon as the bunker door slammed shut, Dean was on the laptop like a flash with the website already up. He reaches across the table for his phone and starts dialling the number.

It picking up on the second ring, “hello?”

Dean sucks in a breath at the sound of the guy on the phone, the voice like sex to his ears as he replies a bit hesitantly, “Is…is this Cas? Castiel…” he mutters.

Cas grins on the other end of the phone, “yes I am Cas….have you phoned to have sex on the phone or to view me on the screen? We could always do both Dean Winchester” he moans out Deans name, “you won’t be disappointed in what I am wearing for you Dean, all you have to do is press that button on your remote and watch me pleasure myself just for you” he continues letting out breathy moans that were going straight to Deans dick.

“Oh god Cas, yes” he groans as he turns on the TV, his eyes widening as he stares at Castiel. The little minks was wearing bunny ears, laced skin tights and underwear that showed off more of Castiel's junk then should have been strictly allowed. Dean moans into the phone as he takes his pants off to enjoy himself. He had the entire night since Sammy wouldn’t be back till the following morning.

“That’s right Dean, moan to me tell me how good I look” Cas palms himself, thrusting his hips towards the TV screen while moaning around his fingers.

Dean starts to touch himself, moaning Cas’s name as he begs for more not even caring if this would cost him a fortune considering the Angel Cas was one of their best. No kidding.

Cas smirks as his hand slips into the tight panties, his head going back as Cas moans Deans name. He then turns around so that his back is to the TV and rolls down his black panties so that his ass was on the show. “I bet you wish you were the one doing this to me don’t you, Dean? “He mumbles as his fingers slip into his ass as though he had done this a million times before, his ass already lubed up and ready.

“God dammit Cas, holy fuck this is hot! “He groans as he removes his underwear, using both his hands to stroke himself while pushing his finger into his ass. His breath coming out in pants through the phone at the same time as Cas.

Cas grabs the thick and large dildo, “hmm Dean I’m going to pretend that this is yours and that you are fucking me from behind so hard that I won’t walk for weeks, isn’t that right Dean? You want to fuck this ass, want to claim me as your's Dean” Cas continues as he pushes the dildo into his ass, crying out Deans name in pleasure. “Oh fuck Dean, that’s right keep moaning I want to cum when you do!” he moans.

Dean shouts as he listens to Castiel's words, his hand stroking himself faster as he fucks himself with his fingers, aiming to hit his prostrate as he cries out each time. The build-up starting to form in his abdomen.

Cas picks up speed as he continues to fuck himself with the dildo, spreading his gorges ass cheeks for Dean as he continues moaning and groaning. “You want to touch me, Dean, you want to slap my ass because I’ve been a very bad boy. Your bad Angel Dean, you want to punish me and show me who the boss is!. Scream my name Dean, tell me how much you want me, how much you’d love your tongue in my ass tasting and eating me up Dean” Cas cries out at the same time Dean does, they both cumming at the same time.

That’s when Sammy walks in, “change of plan they wer-“ he stops, his eyes widening as he stares at the screen and then at Dean, “holy shit Dean….omg” he stumbles backwards as he attempts to run out of the room and clear his mind of the holy terror he had just witnessed.

Dean yelps in surprise, still riding his high while Cas was giggling on the phone and praising Dean for his hospitality.

“Looks like time is up Dean Boy! Maybe we’ll do this again, round 2! Whips and chains involved, oh I bet you can’t wait to punish me. Anywho, put the money in the bank the details will be on the website. Night sugar daddy! “Cas hangs up leaving Dean blushing, cum on himself and the floor while Sam had escaped to his bedroom screaming Deans name in curse words. Dean didn’t feel sorry, he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
